


Buggy's Danganronpa Request Book

by LifeOnVenus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOnVenus/pseuds/LifeOnVenus
Summary: Boy oh boy! Idk what to do with this but she's here! More detailed form inside on how to request! I'd love it if you requested a fic? Maybe???
Comments: 5





	Buggy's Danganronpa Request Book

**Author's Note:**

> *Pokes form below*  
> I'm not gonna do anyone from V3 since I haven't finished the game yet, nor the animes since I haven't watched those yet. Or anyone from Danganronpa Zero cause again, haven't read that lol.
> 
> I've gotten past uhhhh Jataro's boss fight in UDG, so I wouldn't know any plot points past that part.

DO NOT REQUEST (Copied from my profile):  
\- Yandere  
\- NSFW anything. If I find out you requested kink or fetish shit I am blocking you <3 (I am turning 18 this year but I'm not doing NSFW requests at all. I'll write it when I'm comfortable writing it)  
\- Toko x Byakuya  
\- Suicide, Romanticizing abusive relationships, Sexual Abuse, Non-Con (i shouldn't have to specify with the "No NSFW anything" rule but. just to make it clear), Sudden Pet Death, kidnapping, torture, etc.  
\- Any excessively dark topic. Just. Don't. I do happen to write dark stuff from time to time but it is within my own volition and judgement that I write it. Don't overstep my boundaries please <3

Additionally:  
-I don't want to write your ocs, apologies. All my xreaders are going to be gender neutral, and I'm not too keen on hyper-specific appearance details when writing these.  
If you have anything you don't want a character to do (no touching, no playing with hair, etc.) then feel free to specify!

\--

Specify Ship and character (xreaders are welcomed!)

Any details you want in the fic? (I.e. if they go on a coffee date, just at-home cuddles, etc.)

Type of fic? (Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, etc.)

AU (I might not do it if it's an AU, apologies, I'm not to interested in them)

**Author's Note:**

> ooga booga This is just here so I don't have to come back later to add in notes cause idk how Ao3 works yet.


End file.
